


Matcha and Chocolate

by xenonni



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenonni/pseuds/xenonni
Summary: Shirabe bought some cookies that she can't wait to savor, but Kirika doesn't have the same level of restraint.
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Matcha and Chocolate

Shirabe awoke to the shifting of the covers in the night. She sleepily cracked one eye open to see  Kirika sitting up in the bed next to her, rubbing sleep out of her eyes with a yawn.  Shirabe propped herself up  on one elbow and glanced bleary-eyed towards the window, which still had the curtains drawn. Dark. Her gaze next flicked towards the alarm clock on the nightstand halfway across the room, so that they could see it from the top bunk that they often shared. Technically, the top bunk was  Shirabe’s and the bottom was  Kirika’s \--but they both slept better together, and  Shirabe felt no need to shove Kiri tumbling down below. Most of the time. She blinked a couple times, trying to make out the numbers, before she realized that  Kirika had slid her legs out from under the covers and were dangling over the edge of the bed. She was hunched forward, likely still half asleep.  Shirabe stared tiredly at her, half confused and half asleep herself. “Kiri- chan ? IS everything okay?”  Kirika straightened up and nodded without turning around. “Bathroom...” she sleepily muttered, yawning as she straightened up somewhat.  Shirabe nodded and let her head fall back down to the pillow. She closed her eyes again, as the reading of the clock finally finished sinking through her haze of drowsiness. 3:03 AM...  Shirabe was just glad that it hadn’t been closer to 5, like  Kirika liked to do sometimes. Kiri always was fast to fall back asleep, but sometimes  Shirabe took a full half hour to fully get back into a restful sleep, which by 5:30 on some days was too late for it to matter at all before they had to get up for school. What a strange circumstance, she thought as she drifted back to sleep. Being in school now, with  Kirika as well. And all the friends they had made, and now even the SONG allowance too...  Shirabe grinned happily at the thought of the chocolate- dipped  matcha cookies she had in the cupboard. She was going to savor each and every one...

Some time later, the slight creak of the bunk bed pulled  Shirabe from sleep once more as  Kirika climbed back into the bed.  Kirika soundlessly slid under the covers, taking care not to disturb  Shirabe , who was facing away, towards the wall. Once sure that  Shirabe hadn’t been awoken by her silent intrusion, she carefully  sidled forward under the covers until she was pressed up against  Shirabe’s back, reaching one arm over to snuggle her close.  Shirabe was just awake enough to have the presence of mind to keep feigning sleep, but she smiled to herself as  Kirika pulled herself closer. The warmth of her breath on her neck, the feel of her chest pressed gently against her back, the shocking cold of her feet as they bumped against hers—

“Kiri.” She was wide awake now, unfortunately. Kirika gave a small  _ "eep!” _ of surprise, suddenly pulling her arm back as she scooted away. Shirabe snatched at the retreating arm, making sure it stayed exactly where it was, and said quietly “Your toes are cold. That’s all. Come closer.” She tugged insistently on her arm, wanting to feel Kirika snuggled up against her once more. Kirika was still for a moment before reluctantly scooting back into the embrace, and Shirabe felt her smile return for a moment. Kirika made sure to keep the ice blocks at the end of her legs away from Shirabe for the time being, and all was well. She allowed herself to relax in the one place she’d always felt at home—Kirika’s embrace. She wiggled happily in satisfaction, pressing herself closer to Kiri as she breathed in deeply, pulling in Kirika’s scent tinged with a hint of... something suspicious. Suspiciously matcha, she thought. Suspiciously  _ chocolate _ matcha, she thought.

“Kiri. You just went to the bathroom, right?” Shirabe said without turning around. She felt Kirika suddenly stiffen as Kirika's breath caught, though she didn’t dare move away again, perhaps thinking her guilt was hidden from Shirabe for the time being. Shirabe had known the cookies would probably go fast once Kirika learned about them, they  _ were _ delicious after all, and a first offense was one she felt forgivable. Not everyone had the discipline she had to savor the joyous things in life.

“Um. Yeah, that’s right. I just, uh, was checking my phone.” Kirika muttered nervously, trying and failing to sound half asleep. “Sorry I woke you...” she whispered sweetly. Shirabe was almost ready to let the lie drop right then and there for how quickly she had apologized. Almost.

“Mm. It’s fine.” Shirabe felt Kirika relax at those words, letting out a sigh of relief that most definitely was laced with chocolate-dipped matcha cookies. She let Shirabe have a few more breaths, letting her sink deeper into relaxation before making her move. In a flash she twisted around beneath Kirika’s arm, throwing it back so that it was pinned against the bed frame. With her other arm she used the weight of her torso to pin down Kirika’s other arm before it could come up to her defense, and Shirabe’s hips were planted firmly above Kirika’s preventing any change at escape. There was just enough light for Shirabe to see the surprise in Kirika’s eyes at the dramatic reversal, though the guilty expression that flashed across her face for a moment may have been a trick of the shadows.

“Haha, say, Shirabe, what’s this about? Isn’t it kind of late to be wrestling?” Kirika chuckled nervously as she writhed beneath Shirabe’s slim form. 

“Say, Kiri. You were gone for a long time. Did you remember to brush your teeth? You said you’d do it later when you got into bed last night.” Shirabe leaned forward aggressively, bringing her nose a few inches from Kirika’s mouth. “Say, did you?”

Kirika swallowed, a few beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she held her breath. Shirabe looked up towards Kirika’s eyes to stare directly into them, her signature move, and she felt Kirika squirm just a little more beneath the intensity of her gaze. Abruptly, she blew a puff of air up Kirika’s nose, causing her to gasp “Ahh!” 

“Very bad, Kiri. It seems you forgot to brush your teeth. Unless you have a new matcha-chocolate toothpaste I should know of?” Kirika definitely knew she was in trouble now. She struggled against Shirabe’s pin, but was held fast. Seeing physical resistance was futile, she gave Shirabe a beaming smile that managed to topple her dominance momentarily as Shirabe’s heart skipped a beat. Kirika shoved in that instant, managing to get her one arm free. Shirabe lunged at it, grabbing it right as it had been moving to shove Shirabe off to the side and onto the bed, but now found herself in a slightly awkward position, her weight pressing down on Kirika on the side and one arm stretched forward above their heads, holding Kirika’s other arm fast. She looked down from the arm she had struck at to find a nervous looking Kirika looking directly up at her from where Shirabe was nearly sitting on her chest. Shirabe wriggled downward to make sure she kept a pin on Kirika’s lower body before leaning in again, inspecting Kirika’s face closely.   
“Hey, what are you...” Kirika tried to turn her face away, but there was only so far she could go while being held like she was. Kirika giggled slightly.

“You think this is funny somehow?” Shirabe said in a deadpan. “Your breath, it tickles...” Kirika said, stifling another laugh.

“Kiri. Did you eat my cookies?” Shirabe asked suddenly.

“No! Of course not.” She almost managed to sound genuine.

“Then what are these crumbs doing on your face?”

Silence.

“There was a roll, um, left out on the counter...”

“What kind of roll?”

Silence.

“A... sweet roll?”

Shirabe stared. Eventually Kirika turned her head back just enough to catch that stare, before guiltily turning her head away once more. Without warning, Shirabe ducked her head in close and licked up the crumbs from the side of Kirika’s face. Kirika jolted at the sudden moisture against her face, and Shirabe nodded in self confirmation.

“Kiri.”

“Uh, yes?”

“This is the taste of a liar.”

“Huh?”

“You have my cookies on your face.”

“O-oh, is that so... eheheh!”

“Look at me, Kiri.”

Kirika slowly turned her head so she was looking into Shirabe’s piercing glare.

“Don’t eat my cookies without me next time, ok?” Shirabe said, as sweetly as possible. And just like that, the tension melted away from Kirika, despite still being pinned. “Whew, Shirabe you really had me worried there, haha! I thought you were going to—”

“You and your ice block feet are banned from my blanket. You can bring up your own.”

“Wha--”

Shirabe rolled off of Kirika and snatched at the blanket underneath her, sending Kirika tumbling halfway out of the bed. She curled up with the comforter at her back, tucking the other end tightly between her and the wall in a gesture that slammed the door on the conversation. “But but—I can buy you more! I just, they were so tasty, and once I had one I figured I’d just have one more and before I knew it, they were all gone, and--”

Oh Kiri. The love of her life. The sweet, stupid girl.

“You ate  _ all _ of the cookies?” Shirabe asked into the wall, a hint of anger entering into her voice.

“Umm...”

“I revise my earlier statement. You are banished from my bed tonight. You may sleep in the dungeon.”

“Shirabe, wait--”

“Goodbye.” Shirabe suddenly pushed against the wall with her knees and forearms, literally butting Kirika the rest of the way out of the bed who landed in a tumbled heap on the floor a few feet below.

Shirabe did her best to ignore Kirika’s complaints and whining, which persisted for all of five minutes before she gave up and fell asleep almost instantly. Oh, to be so innocent as to sleep soundly on a guilty conscience... Shirabe envied her with every minute that ticked by as she slowly drifted off back to sleep, a little colder than she would have liked but heated by the coals of her frustrations.

The dim light filling the room gradually pulled Shirabe from a fleeting dream laced with Kirika’s laughter. She smiled at that as she stretched in bed, but when she didn’t feel Kirika next to her she felt a moment of confusion. She cracked one eye open, and the night’s antics came back to her in a flash, along with all her frustration at Kirika. No, there was a reason she had the bed to herself, and it was a good one. Kirika needed to learn her lesson every once in a while.

Shirabe quietly peeked over the edge of the bed, careful to keep the frame from creaking.  Kirika was lying in a sprawled heap under the covers, one stockinged leg sticking out haphazardly at the bottom. Seems common sense finally came to  her; she must have grabbed a pair of socks in the night when she realized how frigid her toes had been.  Shirabe still felt a little of the shock from when  Kirika had climbed into bed last night.

Shirabe carefully lowered herself down from the top bunk, taking a moment to glare at the blissfully sleeping  Kirika once she was on her feet. Kiri shifted, as if feeling the piercing gaze in her sleep, turning slightly away from  Shirabe . For some reason, that only made her even more mad, so  Shirabe turned away, heading into the kitchen for a glass of water. She opened the small fridge that she and  Kirika shared, which she thought half-seriously about delineating in half with a territorial line of tape, before dismissing the notion knowing that such boundaries could not restrict  Kirika of all people, and pulled out a pitcher of chill water. She yawned as she turned around and set it on the counter, reaching up to the cupboard for a cup. She froze as she did, looking at the box of cookies sitting on the counter. She felt her rage beginning to build up again. She could have at least disposed of the evidence of her crime! Leaving out not only trash but an enraging reminder of what she had lost—

The box wasn’t empty. She nearly dropped it in surprise at the unexpected weight. Had Kirika been mistaken in thinking she ate all the cookies? No, that glutton wouldn’t have been that delirious, even at that hour. She noticed a white slip of paper on the counter that must have been peeking out from beneath the box, though she hadn’t noticed it in her anger. A receipt. Shirabe set the box down carefully and pinched the receipt between her fingers, scanning for a time stamp. Just a little under an hour ago, from a store she was vaguely aware of in the area near Lydian. They were the right brand, too, an exact replacement of what had been hers to begin with... minus the frustrations of last night. Kirika must have been incredibly careful to have gotten out and in again without waking Shirabe up, who was normally a light sleeper. As she imagined Kirika, probably half mad with guilt and sleep deprived to boot creeping out of their room to go and hunt down the cookies without even knowing where Shirabe had gotten them, her anger began to melt away, a different feeling entirely replacing it as a small smile crept across her lips. She opened the box and felt her mouth-watering at the delicious array before her. It was hard enough for her to resist, let alone Kiri at three in the morning...  _ Maybe I should have known better than to leave them out, but Kirika’s taller than me so there was no way I could really put them out of reach... _ she took one of the cookies out of its place, and popped it into her mouth as she thought. The flavors blended together deliciously, the subtle bitterness of the matcha and the sweet depth of the dark chocolate creating a blissful symphony on her tongue. There was definitely no way Kirika would have been able to resist these in the middle of the day, let alone the night. A thought came to Shirabe then, and she took another cookie out of the box, this one shaped like a heart. She replaced the lid, not trusting even herself with the box of temptation open on the counter like that, and made her way back to the bedroom where Kirika was still asleep. She had turned over in the minutes that Shirabe was gone, her mouth slack and beginning to drool onto the pillow as she faced directly out, towards Shirabe. Despite the decidedly ungraceful position, Shirabe couldn’t help but think how cute she looked lying there. She noticed it wasn’t just socks she had put on, she was dressed to go out for the day—and no wonder, since she had been shopping probably not long before Shirabe had woken up. 

She knelt by the edge of the bed just in front of Kirika and broke the cookie in half down the middle, careful not to drop any crumbs. As she waved the half beneath Kirika’s nose, she saw Kiri’s nose twitch once, then twice, before she suddenly yawned, and stretched forward. A moment later her mouth was completely around the cookie, as well as Shirabe’s finger tips, and Shirabe couldn’t help but giggle as Kiri’s eyes slowly opened to the scene. She looked down at her mouth in surprise and quickly pulled back, taking the cookie with her. “Shirabe! I didn’t shee you there—uwah! Cookie? Did I--” she began to chew the cookie, instead of speaking around it, “Ahh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--”

Shirabe put a slightly wet finger to Kirika’s lips, gently shushing her. Kirika for her part looked like she wasn’t sure she was quite in the clear yet and looked ready to continue apologizing. The thought was tempting to Shirabe, but only weakly as the last of her anger faded away. There was only one feeling she had in in her for Kirika right now, and anger was the farthest from it. Shirabe held up her half of the cookie and smiled. “Thanks for buying me cookies, Kiri. Now we can enjoy them together.” she stuck out her tongue playfully and put the cookie on it, which vanished into her mouth a moment later. A smile slowly spread across Kiri’s face as she realized she was off the hook for the time being, and she opened her arms for a hug as she sat up on the bed. “We cool?” She asked.

Shirabe practically dove into the hug, knocking Kirika down onto the bed. “Yes,” she said quietly as she nuzzled into Kirika’s collar. Kiri squeezed her tight, a feeling Shirabe had secretly been missing all night, and laughed her beautiful, carefree laugh. “So, do you wanna eat more of those cookies?” Kirika asked. 

Shirabe pulled away from the hug to give Kirika a flat and wordless stare. T-Together I mean,” she nervously amended. After letting her feel the stare for a moment longer Shirabe broke out into a big grin and dove back into Kirika’s embrace. “Fine, I’ll allow it just this once.” As Kirika hugged her back, she couldn’t help but think she would be happy promising Kirika as many cookies as was needed to stay like this for as long as possible. No, maybe not without a limit. Half the box, then. At most. 

“I love you,” Kirika said. Shirabe felt herself blushing as her heart threatened to beat its way out of her chest for a moment. Not that she hadn’t heard the words before, it was just that, well, the timing was off and the circumstances were... she felt her excuses tumbling through her head like the butterflies in her stomach which she always felt when Kirika said those words, no matter how many times she heard them. In response she squeezed Kirika even tighter, pulling herself up so that her lips were right next to Kirika’s ear. 

“I love you too,” she whispered, just barely loud enough to be heard. She felt her blush deepen at the confession. And before Kirika could make another move, she wriggled back out of her embrace and off of the bed, heading quickly to the kitchen. “Cookie time.”


End file.
